Hallelujah
by obsidians
Summary: This is a Leonard Cohen Song Fic, implied lemons. It's mostly harmless but a tad dark in parts. I might suggest listening to the song by the same name on youtube when reading this.


Sorry I haven't been around for a while and returned only long enough to offer you a song fic. What the hell? I normally hate these things, but I was listening to Leonard Cohen (a lifelong favourite singer/song writer of mine) and got all these images in my head. So I copied the lyrics from the internet and described the images I saw between verses. Warning, it's kind of grim. I wanted to do Ukyou, Soun, Genma, Nodoka and Miss Hinako too, but ran out of verses.

I shall get back to earlier works when I can; lack of inspiration has kept me from this.

Sid

**"Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen**

Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Mousse sat on the roof of the Neko Hanten, it was a beautiful warm summer's night and all of the stars were out in full force. It should have made the longhaired martial artist happy, yet he wasn't. He could only think how his life sucked. When growing up he was considered damaged by his tribal members because of his eyesight. He had the mother's of daughters, who were his playmates, asking his own mother to forbid him to challenge them to combat of marriage when he became older. There was only one girl who would play with him and he fell in love with her sweet, kindness. That love had never faded and he'd left everything he'd ever known to follow her to Japan, only to find out that she'd become just as bitchy as the rest of the girls and that she loved another. His love was a hollow love that only brought him sorrow, pain and a broken heart.

Shampoo leaned out of her window watching the stars that were blurred by the tears running down her cheeks. Amazon warriors never cried, but sometimes she had to. She felt like a fish out of water for that was what she used to be, a big fish in a small pond. She'd been considered the most powerful warrior of her generation was being groomed for leadership. She had been considered the smartest, most popular girl and many had thought her to be the best looking one in the whole village. All of the Amazon males wanted to date her, she was a shining star. Yet here she was in a foreign city full of customs that she just didn't get. Her only assets considered to be what a pretty waitress she made and how well she flirted for tips. She was considered brainless because she had trouble with the language. She was friendless except for one male who had never abandoned her, but he had become an obsessive stalker who'd killed any lingering feelings of her affection for him with his demanding behaviour. Her heart belonged to a guy who seemed repulsed by her attempts to be friendly and seemed to prefer another. It was enough to make any girl cry.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Kuno sat on the bed in the seedy hotel room wearing his just boxer shorts while the woman stood naked before him. The hotel room was cheap and the woman expensive as he was afraid of being recognized. He felt out of his depths and mildly panicked that he had to resort to this for his first time. The expensive prostitute was petite, yet buxom, like his pigtailed girl as he had requested. At his suggestion, she'd put a blue rinse in her own short, dark hair. She grew impatient while he made her try on the bright red pigtailed wig that he'd brought her and then take it off again, as he couldn't decide on the look he wanted. She tried not to show her impatience as he was young, handsome and rich, meaning possibly a good tip for her when they were done. Finally he motioned for her to put the wig on and beckoned her toward the bed; she did so rolling her hips in false lust for him. Kuno couldn't believe that he, Tatewaki Kuno, age eighteen, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School was about to do this, that he was giving his virginity to a hired stranger as no one else wanted it.

Nabiki stood on the front steps of her house trying to dry the tears in her eyes. She'd just returned from a date, her first. Disappointed by her lack of a social life as boys were afraid to date her, she'd blackmailed a boy she had a crush on into going out with her. He'd been so nice on their date; he'd been so attentive and had wined and dined her. He'd swept her off her feet. It had felt so natural to go to a hotel room with him where'd they'd made love; again a first for her. It had all seemed so perfect until he dropped her off and kissed her good night. He'd cruelly told her that he already had a girlfriend at another school and if she ever tried to pull this bullshit with him again, he would tell everyone that Nabiki Tendo was a slut who fucked on first dates. Nabiki pulled herself together and pasted on her customary smirk, even though her womanly parts ached as well as her heart. "I'm afraid my date was dreadfully dull, the poor boy didn't know what hit him" she drolled in a bored tone of voice when people asked her how her date had been.

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Cologne was looking up at the sky and wondering how she had ended up alone. Her first love had been a man who had disgraced her by stealing Amazon secrets and artifacts; she'd been blamed and quickly married to a man beneath her status. She had grown to love him as he was a good man but he had died early and no one else would have her because of her earlier disgrace. So she had pour her love into her children and then her grandchildren and dreamt of her first love, that had gotten her through many years of loneliness. She had always hoped to remarry and even had made herself a wedding gown, but now there had been no takers. She'd traded her beauty for age, power and wisdom and many lonely nights. 'Happi' she thought sadly and then let out an ironic laugh that Happi made her sad.

Happosai stood in front of his collection of ladies undergarments and for once felt a sense of loneliness. He lived in place where he wasn't really wanted and he knew it despite how nice Kasumi was to him. He felt unappreciated and unloved that his own students despised him; he knew what they said behind his back. He was an old man who had only silky underwear of company, which was normally enough for him, but didn't replace a loving touch or soothing hug. He had only been in love a handful to times and had failed on all cases. Had he been wrong to steal from the young Cologne and abandon her? How different would his life have been if he had stayed with her, had children and watched them grow and have his grandchildren? How different a person would he have been had a loving family surrounding him? Instead he a lonely old man heading towards the end of his life with only silk and lace for company. Had he made the wrong choice?

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Akane watched the stars as she thought about how she really felt about Ranma. She couldn't stand his bragging way, yet somehow he'd wormed his way into her heart. She'd been always been chased by boys and learned to hate them as result, yet this strange boy/girl had broken through all of her defenses. It hurt her how many others were after him; they were all so beautiful. Shampoo was exotic and gorgeous. Ukyou beautiful in her own way and had the advantage of being an old friend of his. Kodachi might be twisted, but she was also the beautiful heir to a vast fortune who could provide anything that Ranma wanted in life. How could Akane, who lived in a house full of holes and who couldn't cook compete against any of them? She felt that she would lose in the end. She would lose the only man that she had ever loved and it hurt her so badly.

Ranma sat on the roof and felt miserable. He was sick of being chased around by first his fiancées and then his enemies. He didn't hate anyone, yet even his ex-best friend was now his sworn enemy and his other one was trying to claim him. All he wanted to be was cherished and loved by one girl who always pushed him away or hit him when jealous. He wanted to have the right to choose his own life, love and destiny, yet he was twisting in the winds because of those who claimed to care about him. How could he marry someone he had never even kissed a girl (that he remembered)? How can he father children when he didn't even know that much about sex? He felt like he'd been handed his life a box but lacked the key for it, so he was forever on the outside. Akane, why couldn't she realize that when she caught in the embrace of another woman, that he never invited her attentions? Why couldn't she just say "I love you" and make his path much simpler instead of yelling at him and hitting him? One day perhaps she would say what he was too frightened to, and on that day he would tell everyone else to go suck an egg.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Kasumi sat in the window of her room watching the happy couples trouping by her house on a Saturday night. It was only nine o'clock, yet she was going to bed in order to get up for another day of keeping house for people who seemed to take her for granted. She was slightly hurt that not one of Ranma's friends tried to flirt with her. She was only twenty for gods sakes, yet everyone treated her like she was a middle-aged house wife. Yet she'd never been on a date or kissed a boy. Her entire life consisted of doing household chores, making food and marketing. Her social life was nonexistent and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was rather jealous of Akane's popularity. She wore her light purple nightgown that she thought looked rather nice on her, yet no one even glanced up to ogle her. Sighing she went got the same lonely bed that she had always slept in and composed romantic scenes in her head that would probably never come true. She would die an old maid in her father's house.

Dr. Tofu watched the brown haired beauty sitting in the window of her room. Was that longing that was stamped on her angelic features? She looked sad to him and that pained him, he, who would have done anything just to make her smile at him. Yet he would only remain her family physician and personal clown to her, yes he made her laugh but he wanted her heart. He wanted to marry her and bring her home to live with him. He was sick of being alone when she was practically next door to him. She seemed to unaware of her special beauty. He tried to talk to her, to tell her that he loved her and needed her, yet only the words of a fool emerged from his agonized throat until she laughed that sweet giggle of hers. He watched all the happy couples go by him; some of the guys were half of his age and were obviously better at talking to their love interest then him! Him, a noted doctor who graduated top of his class and never had trouble talking to anyone, but her and she was the one he wanted to talk to the most. He watched the light fade from her window. "Goodnight my love" he whispered and blended into the crowd.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Ryoga watched the stars above his campfire and smiled a rare smile that Akane was looking at the same ones. He missed her so much, but couldn't find his way back to her perfumed bed where he deceived her with his pig form. In her arms was the only place the Ryoga was happy. Ranma called him a pervert and thought that he watched her undress, but instead he averted his eyes as he would never violate her trust. She was the ideal girl for him and the person he felt the most comfortable with. He wanted to marry her so that she would end his nomad existence and give him a place to come home to, seeing how his own was 'misplaced.' When he looked at her he could see their children in her mirror bright eyes like a promise. Ranma didn't deserve her, she needed someone who would love and cherish her for being the special person that she was. Smiling, Ryoga opened the ring box to view the small, but pretty diamond ring that he'd broken his back working in a warehouse lifting boxes for a year to be able to afford. He could see that special smile of her when she accepted his proposal as he knew she would. He would give her the ring that he bought for her as soon as he found her again.

Kodachi felt uncharacteristically depressed, she was a popular girl with many friends but sometimes being alone made her think about things. How her father might never recover his real personality and how she was estranged from her brother. They only spoke sarcastically to each other and never inquired about how the other felt. She did care about him, but felt ashamed at what a buffoon he had become without their father's presence to stabilize him. He'd become a kind of Don Quixote who tilted at windmills, with two Dulcinea's no less. Not that Akane or the pigtailed girl were truly whores, more like inconveniences. What bothered her the most, aside from familial troubles was her own fiancés apparent lack of interest in her. He refused to notice her talents, obvious beauty, how affluent she was or how charming she. He seemed to look past her to Akane Tendo. Akane Tendo was a big eyed, tomboy midget who couldn't hold a candle to Kodachi herself. She was inferior in every way; she was short, dressed appallingly bad, couldn't cook to save her life and was clumsy. Yet she seemed to have what Kodachi herself couldn't managed to get; Ranma.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah


End file.
